Mío
by Shimysol
Summary: Naruto ve por primera vez a Sasuke cuando este lo salva. El rubio en su intento por agradecerle, va a observarlo cada vez siendo incapaz de acercarse. No entiende desde cuando su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza cada vez que se encuentra cerca de él, ese chico de actitud prepotente. Cuando descubre sus sentimientos no sabe como confesarse pero eso no va a ser necesario. Sasunaru


Sasunaru yaoi

Hay groserías porque soy muy malhablada

OcC porque a pesar de que intento hacer que tengan sus respectivas personalidades, no siempre sale como quiero.

Dio irracional a Sakura Haruno, ella no me simpatiza :P

**Mío**

-Ahí está, Dattebayo.-Un muchacho de cabellos rubios, piel acanelada y ojos de un inigualable color azul se encontraba detrás de un amigo suyo, usándolo como un escudo para que no lo viesen.-Gaara, ¿qué dices? A que es alguien impresionante.

-Naruto, yo solo veo a un pandillero arrogante que se encuentra rodeado de más pandilleros-Gaara respondía de con una voz llena de fastidio, tal vez, porque sin su consentimiento, el rubio lo había arrastrado a los barrios bajos donde personas como ellos no deberían estar.-Es peligroso estar aquí, debemos irnos…

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y es mi ídolo, dattebane- Naruto elevaba los brazos en alto con clara emoción por sus propias palabras.-. Él me salvó de ser golpeado por unos pandilleros en esta misma zona. Por eso le debo dar las gracias, dattebane. Pero aún no he encontrado la oportunidad. Y tú tienes que ayudarme.

El pelirrojo, gaara, volteaba bruscamente al verse incluido en una situación en la que él no tenía nada que ver.

-Naruto, que seas mi amigo no te da derecho a abusar de mi confianza. Además, dijiste que estuviste a punto de ser golpeado por estos barrios, ¿no es razón suficiente para no querer regresar a estos lugares de mala muerte? ¡Y yo no tengo vela en este entierro, Naruto! Si acepté venir fue porque te me lo pediste, pero nada más. No pienso acercarme…

-No levantes la voz, dattebayo. Ya nos vio, es hora- Naruto salía de su escondite y tomaba a Gaara de la muñeca para arrastrarlo con él hacía el "pandillero" que admiraba.

-¿Otra vez tú? Eres más dobe de lo que creí- Hablaba un muchacho un poco más alto que Naruto, de pelo negro azabache, tenía ojos tan negros como la noche, piel muy blanquecina y rostro y cuerpo perfectos. Aparentaba tener unos 19 años de edad, mientras que Naruto acababa de cumplir los 18 al igual que Gaara. Su voz claramente estaba cargada de fastidio y en esos momentos le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Naruto- Me molesta verte merodeando por aquí cada vez, riquillos caprichosos como tú no deben estar por estos lugares.

-¡No soy un riquillo caprichoso, Teme!-Respondía mordaz, Naruto era hijo de una acaudalada familia al igual que Gaara, pero eso no significaba que era caprichoso, sus padres le habían enseñado valores como la humildad, honestidad y el respeto, entre otros. Lo que Sasuke decía era un claro insulto hacia su familia.

-Cof cof, Mentiroso cof cof-Y su amigo Gaara que tenía que ayudarle, ahora le hacía pasar la vergüenza de su vida, justo cuando lo que Naruto quería era dejarle una buena imagen a ese chico que le había salvado el pellejo una vez.

-¡Gaara!-Vale, Naruto lo admitía, tal vez sí era un poco caprichoso, pero no era para tanto. No es como si pidiera a sus padres un cambio de convertible cada vez que salía algún nuevo modelo. Bueno, tal vez los valores que sus padres le enseñaban le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Pero solo era caprichoso en ese sentido. Las personas que lo conocían le alababan por su vivaracha alegría y la facilidad con la que entablaba amistades.

El Uchiha levantaba una ceja interrogante y cruzaba los brazos de forma prepotente, una media sonrisa cargada de suficiencia y arrogancia se mostraba en su rostro, a la vez en que observaba, divertido, como Naruto perdía el color del rostro y recuperaba uno escarlata.

-¿Decías algo, usuratoncachi? Creo escuchar las quejas de un enano caprichoso-Aumentó el Uchiha con la burla en su voz.

-¡Teme!-Naruto no se permitiría recibir una burla más, pero calló cuando sintió los dedos de Gaara sosteniendo su mano derecha, en un momento se había olvidado que él también estaba ahí.

-Debemos irnos, Naruto-Sentenciaba el pelirrojo-Tus padres se preocuparán y los míos también, además, se hace de noche, y…sabes que acá es muy peligroso.

-Sí, dobe, hazle caso a tu otro amiguito riquillo y vete a casa con mami y papi-Sasuke ignoraba la mirada de asesina que le dedicaba el pelirrojo y observaba con fastidio las manos de este sobre las de Naruto. El rubio solo apartaba la mirada claramente nervioso después de soltarse del agarre de Gaara.

-Tengo algo que decir…-Susurraba Naruto lo suficientemente como para que lo escuchara, pero no contaba con escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas de los otros amigos de Sasuke que habían permanecido en silencio hasta el momento.

-Mira, Sasuke, parece que se te fuera a declarar-Afirmaba un muchacho mientas se carcajeaba junto con los demás.

-¡No es eso, dattebayo!, es solo que…-No podía evitar el rubor que sus mejillas adquirían al verse en esa situación vergonzosa-Es solo que… ¡Gracias por salvarme, teme! ¡Eres mi ídolo!-Naruto agachaba la cabeza para evitar ver la mirada oscura del Uchiha que lo ponía un poco nervioso.

-Mira que agradecer, alabar e insultar al mismo tiempo no lo hacen todos- Decía Sasuke. Naruto indignado levantaba a mirada y se detenía a observar la postura de prepotencia que tenía esa persona, que por alguna razón absurda hacía que su corazón se acelerara al igual que en ese preciso momento. Naruto veía los labios delgados de Sasuke moverse, pero no lo escuchaba, sus pensamientos se remontaban tercamente a las interrogantes del sabor que tendrían o si eran capaces de alguna vez llegar a quitarle el aliento.

Negaba con la cabeza al verse descubierto con aquellos pensamientos que comenzaban a torturarle desde las últimas semanas cada vez que venía a observarle, con la tonta escusa de querer agradecerle por algo que sabía que el Uchiha ni recordaba.

-¿Me estás escuchando, usuratoncachi?-Sasuke carraspeaba al sentirse ignorado.

-No, dattebayo. Mejor me voy. Vengo otro día-Naruto rápidamente tomaba a Gaara de la muñeca y se apresuraba a retirarse, esperando no escuchar alguna frase, de parte del Uchiha, que le prohibiera venir. Para su suerte esas palabras no llegaron y por otra razón absurda se sintió feliz de poder tener la libertad de volver ver a su "ídolo", intentando achacar los sentimientos que le embargaban a la admiración que sentía por el moreno.

Después de ese día, Naruto regresaba cada vez a los barrios bajos para poder encontrarse con el Uchiha, a quien claramente molestaba con su presencia. Pero Sasuke no le decía que se alejara y, a pesar de ignorarle, asesinarle con la mirada y amenazarle, parecía disfrutar hacer enojar a Naruto, sobre todo cuando este ponía la cara tan roja cuando los amigos del moreno se acercaban al rubio y comenzaban a hacerle preguntas vergonzosas, o lo incomodo que se veía cuando estos hablaban sobre sus experiencias sexuales con las chicas que pasaban por sus camas.

Ya después de haber concurrido al lugar lo suficiente como para hacerse amigo de los compañeros de Sasuke, y de otras personas también, a Naruto no le quedaba ni una duda de que el sentimiento que le embargaba cada vez que se encontraba cerca del Uchiha era de atracción, y aunque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, no podía negarse en regresar a verle para apreciar las sonrisas cargadas de cinismo y burla, esa pose de prepotencia y arrogancia de alguien que cree que el mundo se encuentra a sus pies. Todo de él le gustaba. Y eso no era bueno, sobre todo porque ambos eran hombres, y porque estaba seguro de que el Uchiha no correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Un día como cualquiera, Naruto caminaba de ida al territorio que le pertenecía a Sasuke, ya había aprendido a cambiarse de ropa para no llamar la atención y así evitar ser víctima de otros pandilleros. Porque sí, Sasuke era un pandillero, de aquellos que acababan de unirse a esa vida en la calle, que acababa de fundar su grupo y buscaba obtener el respeto de los clanes antiguos, ya sea por buena o malas acciones. Para suerte de Naruto, los pandilleros que ahora eran sus amigos, evitaban a toda costa que el rubio tuviera que ver en algunas de sus peleas callejeras. Estaba demás decir que estos apreciaban la compañía del rubio que desbordaba alegría por cada uno de sus poros, aparte de que disfrutaban tenerlo como la mascota del grupo. Porque las sonrisas torcidas que a veces mostraba el Uchiha demostraban que la presencia del rubio no era un fastidio después de todo, aunque no era suficiente para afirmar esa teoría.

El joven rubio se dirigió hacía un grupo de personas conocidas.

-Hola, dattebayo…

-No me digas… Buscas a Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Naruto no tardaron en adquirir un color carmesí.

-¡Él no es el centro de mi mundo, dattebayo! Solo vine a ver como estaba, ayer la pelea debió ser muy salvaje y… y… ¡Ustedes no me dejaron ayudar!-Gritaba un poco indignado, el día anterior, los integrantes del grupo le habían detenido el paso cuando él había intentado seguir al Uchiha a un ajuste de cuentas con una pandillas enemiga.

-Sabes que lo hacemos por tu bien, Naruto. No queremos que la mascota del grupo sufra algún daño, además de que Sasuke nos mataría si descubre estuviste a punto de seguirnos. Nadie quiere que te involucres de más en esta clase de vida.-Naruto se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, pero aflojó su mirar al recordar a lo que había venido.

-Y… ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-El rubio sintió sus mejillas arder ante la mirada de obviedad que le lanzaban los miembros del grupo.

Y en un instante un incómodo silencio se asentó en los alrededores e hizo que Naruto se pusiera tenso.

-Tiene visitas, vino su hermano-Le dijo al fin un pandillero. ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía hermanos? ¡Pero si el teme jamás se lo había dicho! Aunque tampoco se lo había preguntado-No, Naruto, no vayas. Sasuke no quiere que nadie le interrumpa.

Lejos de escuchar los llamados, Naruto apresuró el paso antes de que alguno intentar alcanzarlo. Cuando ingresó a la vieja casona donde los chicos se juntaban, escuchó unas voces. Una de ellas claramente era la voz de Sasuke, pero la otra Naruto no la había escuchado en su vida. Las palabras serias y amenazantes las decía Sasuke, mientras que la otra voz le respondía con burla, no logró entender nada de lo que decían. Pero lo que sí pudo deducir de eso fue la gran bronca que se traía Sasuke. Normalmente el moreno no perdía los estribos, ni siquiera cuando Naruto le molestaba, simplemente se limitaba a sonreír con ese aire de prepotencia que lo caracterizaba mientras que hacía pasar la vergüenza de su vida al rubio, quien claramente perdía ante cualquier cosa por la que estuviera discutiendo con Sasuke. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la pared.

Las voces dejaron de escucharse y Naruto dio un brinco cuando vio a alguien salir por la puerta izquierda y dirigirse hacia la salida, lugar donde él se había quedado. El sujeto se parecía muchísimo a Sasuke, tenía la piel muy blanca, los ojos negros adornados con pronunciadas ojeras y el pelo negro, más largo que el de Sasuke, estaba amarrado en una extraña coleta. También tenía pinta de pandillero como su hermano. El se sintió nervioso ante la mirada escrutadora que le dedico antes de salir por la puerta, pero esta no reflejaba ninguna emoción en particular.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a la habitación donde creía que Sasuke se encontraba, aun sabiendo que esa acción suya podría traerle problemas con el moreno. Asomó lentamente la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver la sangre correr por la mano derecha del Uchiha, quien se encontraba sentado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. No le importó la mirada amenazante que le dedicó Sasuke en su intento por evitar que se acercara cuando reparó en su presencia, ni siquiera se detuvo a sentir la mano que intentando apartarlo. Lo único que a

Naruto le importaba era evitar que la sangre fluyera de esa manera tan abundante como lo hacía.

-Mira como sangras, dattebayo-Soltó lastimosamente Naruto mientras se agachaba. Pareciera que la herida le dolía más que a él. Se quitó la camisa blanca y la rompió para poder envolver con un pedazo la mano de Sasuke.

-Déjalo, Dobe -Sasuke se negaba a aceptar la ayuda del rubio.

-¡Pero, Teme…!-Naruto detuvo su hablar al levantar la mirada y encontrarse a solo un centímetro del rostro de Sasuke. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y sus mejillas tomaron un exagerado color carmesí, mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar tan rápidamente que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque. Sasuke se le quedó viendo también incapaz de apartar la mirada, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba acortando la poca distancia que los separaba.

El pelinegro tocó esos labios con los suyos, un simple roce que hizo que los vellos del cuerpo de Naruto se erizaran. E inconforme con solo eso, Sasuke pasó su mano sin dañar hacia los cabellos del rubio, obligándolo a acercarse más para poder besarlo con más intensidad. Naruto, por alto reflejo, abrió la boca cuando el moreno mordió su labio inferior, oportunidad que fue aprovechada por el Uchiha para introducir la lengua y besarlo tan apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana. El rubio agarró con ambas manos la camisa de Sasuke, siendo incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo intentaba corresponder torpemente y cerraba los ojos. Ese momento no podía comparase con nada, su cuerpo desfallecía con las sensaciones producidas por aquella lengua dominante que no le daba tregua, su mente se nublaba mientras sentía que todo el aire de los pulmones se le escapaba, pero le valía si moría asfixiado si era besado de esa manera.

Muy a su pesar, Sasuke fue quien cortó el beso. Solo después de observar a Naruto con el rostro muy sonrojado, apartando la mirada y mordiéndose los labios de manera nerviosa, le agrandó el ego ser él quien producía eso, pero no contaba con que el rubio se levantara bruscamente, moviendo los labios sin dejar que palabras coherentes salieran de ellos, solo simples balbuceos.

Sasuke también se levantó y ,con su mano sana, agarró a Naruto del brazo para evitar que escapara, se notaba que el rubio no podía mirarlo a los ojos y que saldría corriendo de la casa si el moreno no le hubiera detenido antes. Sasuke hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y atrajo a Naruto a su cuerpo, enlazó su mano lastimada en la cintura del rubio en un abrazo posesivo, y con la otra, tomo la quijada del rubio para obligarlo a enfrentarse a su mirada oscura. Aquella que Naruto se esforzaba en esquivar, y que ahora observaba sin pestañear.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Dobe?- Dijo Sasuke mientras una torcida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y su semblante prepotente se hacía presente- No creo haberte dicho que podías irte.

-Sasuke…-Naruto no pudo articular más palabras al tener nuevamente los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, nublándole la razón otra vez.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento habían salido a la calle y ahora se encontraban delante de los demás del grupo, Naruto quería ocultarse en el primer agujero que encontrara. Su rostro estaba esquivando las miradas significativas de los demás mientras sentía sus dedos entrelazados con los del Uchiha y escuchaba las vergonzosas palabras que este decía.

-Este Dobe me pertenece y pobre del que intente tocarle un pelo, no soy alguien quien comparta sus cosas. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa mientras estamos en la casa haciendo…

-¡Teme!-Se quejaba Naruto con la cara roja por la vergüenza- ¡No soy un objeto, dattebayo! Hum-Nuevamente era acallado con un beso demandante del Uchiha, ¿era normal sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo cuando alguien te besaba? Naruto no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que ser besado de esa manera lo llevaba a la gloria.

Los días transcurrían y la relación entre ellos avanzaba, Naruto se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Sasuke. Lo amó, lo amó más de lo que creyó. Lo amó tanto que quiso morir el momento en que debió separarse de él.

Cuando su padre se enteró de la relación que Naruto tenía con uno de los "perros" de la calle, como llamaba a los pandilleros, explotó en cólera y le golpeó la cara, partiéndole su labio inferior. Naruto le rogó que no lo alejase de él, jamás había llorado tanto por algo. Las suplicas que decía solo lograron que su madre, Kushina, quien había quedado alarmada por la reacción de su esposo, consiguiera una última vez para que su hijo se despidiera de quien creía era el amor de su vida. La mujer se encontraba afligida de ver a su hijo de esa manera, no aprobaba la clase de relación que mantenía con un sujeto de la calle a quien nadie conocía; todo habría sido más fácil si Naruto hubiera estado enamorado de una chica, si esa hubiera sido la razón para que su hijo suplicara de esa manera, Kushina se habría impuesto a su esposo. Pero no, una relación entre dos hombres estaba muy mal vista por la clase alta.

El día en que Naruto debía despedirse de Sasuke, fue a la casona donde siempre se encontraba, y lo primero que hizo fue besarle, afortunadamente nadie se encontraba con él. El pelinegro se sintió un poco sorprendido en un principio, pero rápidamente tomó el control del primer beso en que el rubio tomaba la iniciativa. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke sintió su sangre hervir al darse cuenta de la herida que Naruto tenía en sus labios.

-¿Quién te lastimó, Dobe?-Fueron sus primeras palabras, y claro que se dio cuenta del nerviosismo que Naruto tenía en ese momento, pasó sus dedos por la herida y tuvo la mirada azul del rubio observándole, su aspecto era diferente. Sasuke pudo observar la tristeza en su pareja, que se negaba a soltar las lágrimas que se iban acumulando en sus ojos.- ¿Naruto?

-Esto no es nada que tenga relevancia, Teme.-Naruto lo miraba suplicante para que no volviera a interrogarle con más preguntas y Sasuke, se obligó a sí mismo a dejar el tema, por el momento-Solo bésame.-El rubio tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y por poco estuvo a punto de huir.

El Uchiha acercó a Naruto de forma brusca a su cuerpo, mientras le sonreía de manera prepotente, sus brazos apresaron al rubio en un abrazo posesivo.

-No necesito que me lo digas, después de todo eres mío, tus labios y todo tu cuerpo me pertenecen-Soltó el Uchiha en el oído del rubio, sintiendo como el cuerpo de este se estremecía con la cercanía. Sin más, se acercó a su cuello para besarlo, dejando marcas que no desaparecerían fácilmente, pero esa era la idea, marcar a Naruto como suyo.

Esa fue la última vez que se entregó a Sasuke.

Ahora, después de dos años de estar separado de él, Naruto regresaba de los Estados Unidos. Se podría decir que al principio le había costado mucho no pensar en Sasuke, pero no, su alegre carisma había regresado con el pasar del tiempo, los nuevos amigos que hizo en el país extranjero le ayudaron en su depresión inicial. Los sentimientos que una vez tuvo desaparecieron, al menos eso creía, porque ya no pensaba en él todos los días. Al cabo del primer año creyó haberlo superado, a tal grado de que consiguió una novia con la que se llevaba bien, aunque después ella le haya engañado con uno de sus amigos.

Cuando regresó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su madre, su padre había dejado de verle con buenos ojos después de lo sucedido y se encontraba más distante de él. Naruto no le tomó importancia, ya había superado esa parte de su vida y creía que ahora se encontraba mejor que nunca. Decidió salir a festejar con Gaara. La discoteca en la que se encontraban era una de las más lujosas de la ciudad, Naruto bebió tanto que no supo el momento en que había dejado la discoteca y ahora caminaba tambaleándose por unas calles que se le hacían conocidas, con los primeros rayos de sol tocándole las sienes. Hubo un momento en que se detuvo cuando creyó observar una figura conocida.

Un muchacho de ojos negros lo observaba de manera amenazante y prepotente. Sasuke. Naruto creyó que el fuerte latido de su corazón se debía a su ebriedad, sus ojos inconscientemente se llenaron de lágrimas e intentaba acercarse a esa persona que estaba a solo unos pasos de él.

-No te acerques, Dobe-Sí, no era un espejismo, Sasuke se encontraba frente a él, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? Si se había prometido olvidarle, entonces… ¿qué era esa molesta necesidad de acercarse a él? ¿Qué era esa gran necesidad de volver a sentir el calor que emanaba, aún con la actitud fría que tenía?-Vete, usuratoncachi. Nunca regreses otra vez.-Decía de manera seca y fría.

Naruto extendía la mano derecha hacía Sasuke, pero este se alejaba y con pasos decididos ingresaba a una casa, aquella que había sido testigo del amor que se tuvieron. Si ya estaba seguro de que podría vivir sin él, ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se destrozaba ante el rechazo? Todos aquellos sentimientos que creyó olvidados, le embargaban como si nunca se hubieran ido.

Naruto regresó a su casa, ya poco le importaba si su padre lo botaba o lo desheredaba, esta vez se negaba a dejar que lo separaran de Sasuke.

Pero nada es como uno quiere, cuando Naruto se enfrentó al total rechazo de Sasuke, sintió que el alma se le caía, las palabras hirientes que le dedicaba el pelinegro lastimaban su corazón a sobremanera, pero se lo merecía. Merecía todo el rechazo por no haberle dicho, por no haberse despedido de él, por desaparecer al día siguiente de haber prometido jamás separase.

Después de una semana de intentarlo, ahí se encontraba, esperando a Sasuke otra vez. Pero no contaba con que alguien apareciera.

-Mira que tenemos aquí-La voz le pertenecía a una mujer, Naruto levantó la mirada y la pudo observar, ella tenía los cabellos de color rosado, sus ojos era de un verde llamativo, parecía alguien amenazante. Sus ropas era de colores oscuros y llevaba un escote que hacía resaltar sus pechos, vestía como una total prostituta, dejando ver mucha de su blanca piel - Hola, preciosura. ¿Te perdiste? Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte. ¿O es que buscas algo de diversión?

-Aléjate, Sakura. Ese chico me pertenece, vete a abrirle las piernas a otro-Sasuke interrumpió cuando Naruto iba a rechazar la propuesta de la muchacha- Además, él ya me abrió las piernas a mí ¿No, usuratocachi?- El Uchiha sonreía de manera prepotente mientras abrazaba al rubio por la cintura, y lejos de sentirse feliz por su presencia, Naruto se alejaba bruscamente de él con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-¡No digas eso, Teme…!

Sasuke lo callaba con un beso brusco y demandante, Naruto sentía que desfallecería por todas las sensaciones que se apoderaran de él. No pudo reaccionar ante el bufido de molestia que salió de la boca de la chica que se suponía se llamaba Sakura. Solo sintió como su mano era estirada, y era conducido hacia la casona que antes tan bien conocía. Sasuke lo condujo a la misma habitación donde se había entregado por primera vez.

El Uchiha no midió la fuerza con la que lo lanzó a la cama. El rubio no se quejó cuando Sasuke le abrió las piernas y se adentró en ellas ni cuando lo besaba con una fuerza que lastimaba sus labios. No dijo nada cuando besaba su cuello para marcarlo nuevamente como suyo. Pero las cosas no podían seguir ese curso, aun cuando Naruto quisiera que todo a su alrededor desapareciera para sentir las ansiosas caricias que el Uchiha repartía por todo su cuerpo.

-Sasuke… Ah, Sasuke de-debemos ha…blar. Me fui, Sasuke-Ahí fue que las caricias se detuvieron, la camisa de Naruto quedó a medio desabotonar. El pelinegro se levantó de la cama como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dirigió una de sus miradas más frías y amenazantes a Naruto, quien solo se acurrucó en la cama mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.-Solo déjame decirte por qué… Solo déjame explicarte.

-¿Y qué vas a decirme?-Sasuke hablaba de forma cortante y borde, el rubio solo se achicaba más en su lugar- No puedes decir nada.

-¡Te amo!-Gritaba Naruto mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-Te amo más que a nada… Te amo tanto, más de lo que crees- Sasuke detuvo su caminar a la puerta no se giró pero escuchaba los sollozos de Naruto-Sabes que soy débil, no quise ser una carga para ti… ¡No soportaría ser una molestia para ti! Sasuke…

-Dobe, ¿no se te ocurrió que sería una molestia que no estuvieras conmigo?

La sangre se le subía al rostro por lo que Sasuke había dicho.

-No lo había pensado…

El Uchiha se acercó lentamente a la cama y subió a ella mientras Naruto se recorría más hasta apoyar su espalda a la pared. Sasuke apartó los rubios cabellos que se empeñaban en ocultar su mirada y levantó su barbilla con una mano. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y lo besó de forma dulce, saboreando sus labios como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. El rubio sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo y correspondía mientras que el corazón le latía a mil. El pelinegro envolvía su cintura con una mano para atraerlo hacia sí, y poco a poco lo iba depositando lentamente en la cama mientras devoraba sus labios. Naruto soltaba un suspiro cuando Sasuke detenía el beso y se alejaba para mirarlo fijamente, el negro y el azul de sus miradas se encontraban para intentar desmenuzar sus secretos y encontrar hasta el más íntimo secreto, para saber si eran correspondidos de la misma manera.

-Dobe, no me importa lo que creas, ten en cuenta que la única molestia para mi es no tenerte a mi lado, tu lugar es conmigo, me perteneces, eres mío-Sasuke sacaba a relucir las palabras más posesivas que le hayan escuchado jamás.

-Deja de ser tan posesivo, Teme. Acostúmbrate Ah… a mi presencia, porque me tendrás cerca de ti hasta el resto de tus días…

**Hola, espero que les guste, consta de dos caps. Gracias por leer. No te olvides dejar tu comentario**


End file.
